Basara Kurochi
Basara Kurochi is an anti-hero appearing in the anime and manga series, B-Daman Crossfire and its sequel, B-Daman Fireblast. He is a Dragon B-Shot who owns one of the five Legendary Dragons, Double Drazeros, the two-headed Black Dragon. Since B-Daman Fireblast however, it is upgraded to Stream Drazeros. Etymology Kurofuchi (黒渕) - Black Edge in Japanese Basara (バサラ) - Japanese for Vajra which is a symbolic ritual object that symbolizes both the properties of a diamond (indestructibility) and a thunderbolt (irresistible force). Appearance Basara is a red-haired and golden-eyed young man with a tall and slender body build. He wears a mustard-colored shirt underneath his black fur-lined coat. Black pants, brown boots and several buckles complete his looks. Personality Basara is mostly a rebellious and obsessive character but not an entirely evil person. Flashbacks reveal that he is a very strong individual who is often engaged in fistfights against players from the North City. With his sheer strength, he accidentally destroyed many Proto 01 B-Daman prior to having Twin=Drazeros. Basara's inhuman strength is also shown in some occassions such as when he stamped his foot on a handrail during his entrance to intercept the warehouse fight between Rudy and Kakeru; when he carried, with his hands, a metal bucket filled with water and ran towards Kamon and when he kicked an oil drum like it was a soccer ball on the gang that bullied Ryudo. During battles, he is also easily frustrated and very overconfident. He prefers to defeat (or more appropriately, destroy) only the top players and not wanting to waste any time on less-skillful amateurs or second placers like when he withheld his Super Shot against Samuru during the East Grand Prix. Basara might be easily seen as an aloof delinquent but his character develops in his every appearance. In reality, Basara is a lonely young man whose sadness is brought by the things which should make him happy but he accidentally destroys them. As a result, Basara uses violence as means to vent out his frustration. However, his chance meeting with Drazeros and Ryudo's band will change his life for the better. Near the end of Cross Fight B-Daman, Basara is shown to even giving advice on the hesitating Novu as well as helping Kakeru and Subaru fight Rudy in the final battle. Furthermore, after his loss in the near end of Cross Fight B-Daman eS, Basara warmed up and finally accepted the friendship of Ryudo and his bandmates Trivia * Basara's last name "Kurofuchi" is pronounced differently in Japanese with the "fu" being a silent syllable although in the English dub, they decided to omit the said syllable and went with Kurochi, which means "Black Blood". * Basara is aesthetically similar to the character Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara!! for the following reasons: ** Basara is shown to have superhuman strength and although he did not threw heavy objects around or uprooted signboards; Basara was indeed seen kicking a huge oil drum like it was a soccer ball and bending a rail just by stepping on it. ** He is also adept with parkour as seen during his appearances in some of the episodes. ** He gets into fights day and night in North City as shown in a WBMA surveillance video. Therein, he was able to take on several opponents all by himself due to his superhuman strength. However, unlike Shizuo; Basara had since been accustomed to violence. ** Just like Shizuo, Basara's raging catchphrase is'' "Destroy...I'll destroy every last one of them..."'' (Bukkowasu...temee ni bukkowasu). ** He and Shizuo both have yellow eyes as well and always wears an evident smirk that leans more on anger than sarcasm on their faces. ** He and Shizuo are also closely associated with a man having dreadlocks. In Basara's case, it is Gunner Arano. ** However, instead of wearing Bartender-like clothes, Basara wears nearly the same style of clothing as Izaya Orihara (fur-lined coat, loose shirt, black pants) and that he has a habit of mischieviously taunting people. The most notable example is with what he did to Rory during the West Grand Prix. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon type B-Daman Users Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villians Category:Anti-Heroes Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:Protagonists Category:Feature Articles